The Guns
by LeifofRohan3891
Summary: Skate. Set after The Long Con. Kate hears Sawyers and Charlies conversation.She then hides the guns and they end up getting stolen from her. Tesions begin to run high, making things dangerous for her and Sawyer.....
1. Hiding the Guns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. This is for fun only and I do not intend to make any money of this what so ever.

Authors Note: AU. Skate Thanks to Oreata for the some of the ideas for the plot! YOU ROCK!

Chapter One:

"What kind of a person do I think you are!" She cried. She couldn't believe him! "I don't think this has anything to do with guns! Or with getting your stash back! I think you want people to hate you!" She cried. She looked at him. His eyes had turned emotional. They were glazed over. When he answered, his voice was full of emotion.

"Good thing you don't hate me Freckles." He looked at her. Her eyes held tears.

"Why do you have to do this?" She looked at him. His eyes met hers.

"You run, I con. Tiger don't change her stripes." She looked at him for a few more seconds and then, she walked off. Well, stormed off. Was better. He sighed. She was right. He did want people to hate him. And after everything he had done in his life, that fact didn't bother him at all. He continued to polish his gun. The sleekness kept him busy. He waited a few more moments and then got up, placing the gun strap around his back and walked into the jungle. A few minutes later. Kate followed. He walked into the jungle, then stopped. Kate hid behind the brush. Then Charlie appeared.

"Never saw you huh?" he said to Charlie.

"More worried about his shoddy Guns than being followed." Charlie said answering. Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sawyer had used Charlie to help him! Sawyer reached into his backpack and pulled out the statue of Mary and held it out.

"Figured you want your friends back." He said. Charlie looked at them for a few seconds.

"If I wanted them, I would have taken them before I told you where they were." He said. Kate gulped. Charlie's voice was dark. And well... evil sounding. "Its not why I did it." He said. His eyes held a dark look to them. Kate had seen that look before. Charlie had wanted revenge.

"Its not huh?" He said. Kate noticed that Sawyer looked surprised.

"I wanted him to look like a fool." Charlie said. His eyes growing darker each passing minute. "To feel like a fool."

"Well, well." Sawyer said, putting the drugs back in his bag. "Johnny Locke's got himself a nemesis." Kate started to shake. This could not turn out good. Her feelings for Sawyer kept resurfacing every time he spoke. She cared about him, and she knew, that this was an act. He wanted people to hate him. He wanted to be hated. Perhaps he even wanted to die, for what ever reason it was, he had a personal vendetta against himself. And that alone, scared her to death.

"Sun," Charlie said. Looking up. "Can never find out what I did to her. Never." The old Charlie came back. So it was Charlie who had tried to hurt her. That meant that Sawyer had been involved...

"Don't sweat it." Sawyer said. His face had emotion to it. Kate knew for a fact that Sawyer and Sun had gotten along fine on the island. Why did he do this! "They got bigger things to worry about now." Kate froze. What was Sawyer planning? Charlie turned to leave then stopped.

"This idea." He said, a puzzled look came on his face. "All this, what we did, what made you, how does someone think of something like that?" Sawyer looked down. Kate saw his eyes grow dark. Self Hatred written all over his face. A far off look appeared for a few seconds, and the look of self hatred grew worse. Terribly worse.

"I'm not a good person Charlie. Never did a good thing in my life." Charlie walked off. Sawyer sat down, on the muddy ground and placed his head in his hands. His shoulder shook. He looked up as Kate accidentally stepped on a twig. She froze. Her heart beat thumping in her chest. He looked everywhere. His tear bright eyes scanning the darkness. They froze on Kate's figure. Her heart beat grew quicker. "Who's there?" He asked. Standing up. Kate backed up. She stepped on another twig. He walked towards her, she backed up. "Who's there!" he shouted. "Charlie, that you?" Kate moved back again. She then ran. Her feet moving as fast as they could. She heard Sawyer behind her, catching up. She ran blindly into the jungle. She tripped over a loose root. Her foot getting caught. She stifled a cry, moaning as she twisted her ankle. Tears formed in her eyes. She heard Sawyer draw closer. She saw some brush near her and pulled herself into it. She watched Sawyer run past her. She pulled herself up. The dark jungle frightened her, especially after what had happened a few days ago. Her foot was killing her. The pain laced up and down her left leg. She saw Sawyer a few feet away. He had stopped running. Now was just standing there. His back facing her. His shoulders slouched.

He then walked forward. Continuing into the darkness. She then walked in the opposite direction, hoping it would lead her back to camp. After about a half an hour she found her trail and made it back, Jack and Locke were standing by the fire, talking. She made her way to them.

"We need to get those guns back." Jack said. Locke looked at him. Kate stood next to the fire.

"Now hold on a minute Jack. We don't even know where he hid them. We need to think before we do this. You heard what he said, he would die before he gives them back."

"Then show me where you hid the guns." Jack said. "Show me John, you can track, we follow his footprints, and we get the guns."

"Now how do we know that he has already planned on that?" Locke said. "He's smart, and we all underestimated him. And now, he has the guns. Weapons he could hand out for supplies, or stuff from his stash. We have to wait for the opportune moment. And its not now."

"John, when morning comes, your going to show me where you hid the guns, and we are going to find them."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Jack."

"If you don't want to do it John, then tell me where you hid them and I'll go!" Locke shook his head.

"Jack, its not a good idea to-"

"Tell me where you hid the guns or show me John! Either way, we've go to find them."

"Fine, I head them where you hid the silver case Jack." Kate looked and Jack and then to Locke.

"Okay, tomorrow morning, we set out to find them. I'll take anyone who offers to come." Jack said and then walked off, striding towards the path to the hatch.

"What do you think we should do John?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure. But finding the guns, and handing them out is a bad decision. You were there when the man said that if we leave them alone, they won't hurt us. And something tells me they haven't broken there word."

"So you think Sawyer hurt Sun?" She said. Her voice emotional.

"You said that when Sun was attacked, Sawyer was with you, correct?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Then there are two possibilities; A, he hired someone else to do it for him, or B, they truly broke there word." Locke said. "And I have a feeling it's possibility A." Kate nodded.

"I'm going to get some sleep." She said. Locke watched her go. His eyes then scanning the jungle. Looking for any sign of Sawyer.

Kate woke before dawn, packing her bag full of food and with a few bottles of water. Her ankle ached but it wasn't as sore as it was yesterday. She then exited her tent. Looking around she then made her way to the jungle. She saw Sawyer, then. He was asleep in his tent. She stared at him for a few minutes. His chest moving up in down in a steady movement. The look on his face was peaceful. She shook her head and then went into the jungle. She went to the caves first and refilled her water bottles and then moved out. After around 15 minutes she found the area. The silver case was still there but it had been moved and not very carefully either. There was a huge dent in the middle of it and then, she saw Charlie's footprints. They were uneven. She slowly followed them, she felt the heat of the sun as it rose. She knew now she didn't have that much time.

After around fifteen more minutes, she saw them. They were piled under some ferns. She smiled. She then pushed the leaves away, most of the guns had straps, some of them were hand guns and a few were big. She sighed. She grabbed the hand guns and opened her backpack. She knew Sawyer would be here soon to check on them, and probably move them. She could see his footprints going in another direction, probably leading to the beach. She zipped the sipper on her backpack, which had become heavy as the guns weighted a ton. She then grabbed the shoulder strap guns and, after she put on her backpack, she then shouldered them. Then grabbed the big gun and began to move deeper into the jungle. She had to hide them. Maybe if she hid them from Sawyer, he would nock off the nonsense and show who he really was underneath.

As she continued to move, she heard Jack's voice in the distance. She looked back and saw nothing, but her senses told her he was close. And, he was probably following her trail. Unless, he had seen Sawyers and was following that one instead. She hoped that he was following Sawyers.

For about an hour and a half she walked. Having to stop and rest when the guns got to heavy. As she paused to take a breather, she saw a rocky hill ahead. On top of the cliff, she saw a door looking entrance. She grabbed the guns and hustled towards it. Once she reached the rocks, she lay the heavy guns on the ground and hid them, as she climbed the rocks. When she reached the door, she opened it. The room had a musty scent to it, and the floor was wooden. She walked in and then gave the place a better examination. She noticed that in the corner of the small place, she saw that there were floor boards missing, she turned left and saw them, just lying there in a pile. She walked to the area and saw stairs. Her heart beat quickened slightly.

"Damn it." She said. And then walked down the stairs. They went on for a while, until she finally came to a room. Brushing her hands against the wall, she felt a light switch and flipped it on. The florissant lights flashed and momentarily blinded her. After her eyes adjusted she was surprised by what she saw. There was a couch and an arm chair, along with a pantry in the corner. There was also an empty closet. She made her way to the closet and emptied her backpack of the hand guns. Throwing them in there. After she was done. She lay her backpack on the couch and went back up the stairs. Then exited the room. She climbed back down and grabbed two of the medium weighting guns. She began to climb back up.

After two more trips all she had left was the big gun. And it weighed a ton.

"How am I supposed to carry that thing up there?" She said to her self. It had no shoulder strap and she needed both of her hands to climb. She momentarily thought of throwing it, but how could she throw it all the way up there? She glanced at it again. Cursing she lifted it up and began her slow climb up the cliff.

"Damn it." She said as she dropped it. She went back down and tried again. With no luck. She ran her hand through her hair as she looked around. There had to be a way to get the damn thing up there, well, without her killing herself. She looked at the gun again. "Why the hell do we need such a big thing like this on a island?" She asked herself. She sat down and eyes the thing, her mind racing. Sawyer was no probably up and about. And once he noticed his guns were missing... Kate sighed. This whole thing, there was something odd about it. The Others, The Hatch, the guns... She exhaled. Then got up. She hated just sitting down, staying put. She looked at it again. Then she looked at the cliff, then she looked at the gun. She bent down to examen it. She saw there were three places where she could take it apart. And she did just that. Transferring it one at a time. Finally, she landed on the ground, done. She had her backpack on and she had covered the stairs and locked the closet. Now, all she had to do was get back to camp unnoticed. Her ankle was now hurting her though, and she doubted that she would make it before sundown but she had to try. She turned and then limped forward, following her trail back to camp.

She was right, it was sun down as she re-entered camp. She saw Jack and Ana talking near the fire. Locke wasn't at the camp, and then, there was Sawyer. He wasn't facing her. He was near a fire. Alone. She went to her tent and lay her back pack down, and then returned to camp. Her first instincts were to leave Sawyer alone but something told her it would look to suspicious if she avoided him, seeing that she was the only one who would ever talk to him.

"Hey there." She said. Standing next to him. He didn't answer. "Sawyer? You awake?"

"Yeah." His tone was cold. "What do you want Freckles?"

"Where are the guns Sawyer?" She asked, trying to keep her voice normal and pissed at the same time.

"Can't tell Freckles." He said. His eyes scanning the fire intently, as if he had lost something important to him. "Did your Doctor Boyfriend ask you to convince me to give 'em to you?"

"No, I haven't talked to Jack all day Sawyer." He nodded. And then looked at her intently.

"Where were you today?" He asked.

"Out walking, I just...needed to be alone, that's all."

"Oh." He said. "Just wondering."

"I'm going to head off to bed." he nodded and Kate turned and left. She looked back at Sawyer. Then went into her tent, avoiding eye contact with Jack and Ana.

TBC


	2. Discovery and Outbursts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sigh

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter two! And I will be using some of the suggestions that were given to me in reviews... so thanks to EVERYONE for there help

Chapter Two:

Sawyer opened his eyes, letting the bright sunlight hit his face. He sat up slowly. Stretching his arms and shoulders. He then, got up and grabbed his shirt from off the sand. He peaked out of his tent, mostly everyone was still asleep. He only saw Rose and Bernard awake. He glanced to Kate's tent, then, doing a double take, he made sure no one else was awake, he snuck out of his tent. Shouldering his backpack. He made one quick look and then walked through the jungle. Checking every five or so minutes, making sure no one followed him.

He continued until he finally stopped at the area he had hid the guns at. He was going to move them to a more safer location. Where not even Locke could find them, though, he didn't know where to hide them, but he would find a place.

Sawyer moved the ferns away. His face turned from calm to angry to shock all at once. The guns were gone. He looked up, checking to make sure he didn't put them in a different spot. "Son-of-a-bitch!" He yelled. His eyes darted to the ground. What was he thinking, he couldn't track, maybe he could enlist Kate to... and then the thought hit him. Kate...she had been gone all day. Kate took his guns. He cursed several times. Making his voice horse from yelling. "Unbelievable!" He said. She had taken every single one. How could she had carried off the big gun, he would never know, but all he knew, was that they were gone. He grabbed a rock and threw it across the grass. He then sat down. "That little.."He took a breath in. There was no way that he was going to finish that sentence. He cared for her too much for him to bad mouth her. He sighed.

Kate walked around the beach, her ankle was sore but it didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would and there was a little bruising but nothing to major. She looked at the ocean. Its vastness always made her calmer. When she had woken she had peaked in Sawyers tent, but there was no sign of him, meaning that he had gone off to check on the guns. She moved back up the small hill of sand to her tent, then sat down on the sand, near the trees. Near the jungle. Where Sawyer was.

She didn't doubt for one second that he would be angry. Hell, if it was her, she would be angry. She planned to ask him where the guns were again. She knew he wouldn't answer. Hell, of course he wouldn't answer, even to her. What was he up to? She asked herself. She looked at his tent, and then got up. She limped over to the blue flap and peaked inside. It looked mostly the same. Then, she saw that he had left behind something that surprised her... his letter lay folded, in its envelope, on his bed. Why had he left it? Did he even know that he did? She reached into his tent and grabbed it, and then she stuffed it into her pocket. Better for her to have a hold of it than Jack, who was bond to go snooping through his tent before he came back.

She left his tent, and then went back to her own, just as Jack came through the jungle. He then, looked around and went into Sawyers tent. Kate couldn't believe him! Sawyer just told all of them to stop going through his stuff and Jack still does it! She got back up. Cursing silently as a wave of pain hit her. She then limped back over to Sawyers tent, glad she had grabbed the letter.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She said. Opening up the flap, she saw him digging through one of Sawyers suitcases. "Jack!" She cried. "Stop!" He looked up at her. His eyes searing into her.

"Kate," He said. "He has stuff that everyone needs. I think he took the pills again."

"Jack, just ask him!" She said. Jack looked at her. He sighed.

"What ever he's said to you, to convince you he's right, Kate, he's not a good person." He said. Putting down the pill bottle.

"You don't know that Jack."

"And you do? When has he ever helped us!"

"He volunteered to go on the raft! He got shot trying to save Walt!" She cried. Her temper dangerously close to erupting. Right now all she wanted to do was to hit Jack so hard he saw stars. How could a man, who at first seemed sensible, turn into a salvaging madman? It scared her.

"He did that to help himself Kate!"

"Get the hell out of his tent Jack!" She said, shoving Jack towards the flap. The doctor looked at her for one more second and then turned and left. His body movement showing anger. Kate walked off towards her tent. Trying to calm down.

Sawyer didn't come back out of the jungle until nightfall. When he did, he walked to Kate's tent.

"Open up sweet cheeks!" he said. His temper was radiating off him. "We need to have a chat, now!" He opened the flap and Kate looked up at him. Her eyes met his and then she looked down.

"What do you want Sawyer?" She asked. Although she already knew the answer before it escaped his lips.

"Oh you don't know? Trying to act all innocent? Well, the act's not working Freckles. You took something from me and I want them back."

"Oh, and what did I take from you Sawyer?" She said. Her voice rising to meet his.

"The guns Sweet Cheeks. And tomorrow you and I are going to get them back." he said. Kate began to walk away. He grabbed her arm. "Don't you walk a way from me." He said. "Tomorrow at dawn, your going to show me where you hid them and were going to get them and take them back to there original spot, alright Freckles?" She said nothing. "I thought so." She stood there shaken. He then let go of her arm. And he then walked away. Striding to his tent and closing the flap shut. She then sat back down in her tent and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Thinking.

"Open up." Came Sawyers gruff voice. Kate opened her eyes. Her tent flap opened and Sawyer peaked in. His face was hard and cold. His eyes, however gave him away. She could tell that beneath the anger was something else. "Come on Sweet Cheeks, we gotta go now."

"I'm up Sawyer, I'm coming." She said as she rose from her sitting position. He held the flap open for her and she grabbed her backpack. Limping a little as they moved into the jungle. Sawyer notice dit immediately.

"How did you get that limp Freckles?" He asked. His voice, even though it sounded cold, held concern to it as well.

"Tripped." She said. She didn't look at him.

"Oh." He said. Not knowing what to say. He felt bad for his outburst on her. He felt really bad. He should have never yelled at her like that. He looked at the direction Kate was taking him in.

Finally they reached the cliff.

"The guns are up there." She said, pointing to the door on top of the cliff.

"You managed to get all those guns? Up there?" He asked. She nodded. Sawyer looked at her. She looked like she was wanting to say something. But she stayed quiet. "Something you want to say Freckles?"

"What?" She said, looking at him. He looked at her. He held her gaze for a long time. "Lets just get the guns. Since your hell bent on getting them." Sawyer watched her limp up to the cliff and begin to climb it. Sawyer followed. Finally they both went inside and looked around.

"Where the hell are the guns?" He cried. Looking around the small room. He turned to her. Looking at her with a fierce look on his face. "Where are they?"

"They were here!" She said, trying to act innocent. In truth, she wasn't going to tell him where the guns really were. Because, well, she wasn't going to let him win. She wasn't going to let him be hated. Not this time. She cared for him too much to let him do that to himself. No matter how much he felt he deserved it.

Sawyer walked around the room. His feet stomped the ground. The wood creaked underneath him.

"Great." He said. "Just peachy." He said. He then, noticed something not right about the floor boards near the corner. He lifted them up and saw the stairs. He gave her a glare and then went down them. Kate followed.

Sawyer flipped on the light switch. The couch and chair were there, but the closet was open. Kate froze. Someone had been here.

'The guns..there gone." She said. Her voice shaky. Sawyer met her eyes and then looked at the closet. "I locked them in that closet. Someone took them." She said. Sawyer went into the closet and then came back out.

"There's nothing in there." he said. He then moved past her. She saw him check every where else. "This is..."He stopped himself. "Your.."He stopped himself again. "Listen Sweet Cheeks," He said. His tone cold. "You may have carte blanche but taking my guns, doesn't count." His face was inches from hers. "And I am not even going to pretend to know why you took them, maybe because you want to be in control or was it because you Doctor Boy Friend told you to get them? Huh?" Kate looked at Sawyer. Her eyes welled with tears. He moved away, heading for the stairs. Finally she found her voice.

"You want to know why I took the guns?" She yelled. Sawyer stopped moving and turned to face her. His eyes cold. "I didn't take the guns, because Jack told me to do so! I didn't take the guns, because I want control Sawyer! I took them, because I am not going to let you make yourself the hated one on this island Sawyer! You're a good person!" He looked at her astonished. He looked at her. Then went up the stairs.

TBC


	3. Tensions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, this is for fun only and I do not intend to make any money of this what so ever.

Author Note: Here's chapter three. Enjoy. This is dedicated to all the people who have liked this story so far. Thanks to Oreata again for the help! YOU ROCK!

Chapter 3:

Sawyer walked up the cement stairs. His thoughts moving rapidly, all about Kate. About what she had told him.

"Not going to let me be hated, my ass." He said. Looking out the door. He then exited the room and climbed down the rocks. Moving slowly. He had to think, "I'm already hated." He mumbled. His hand moved down to the next ledge. He then dropped down and walked into the jungle. His strides were no longer angry. He didn't understand it. She always brought out his more human side. She was the only one on this island that could do that. Hell, she was the only person he knew that could do that.

Kate walked up the stairs. Slowly, she walked into the room. She gazed off into the trees. She didn't want to think about Sawyer, but her thoughts kept coming back to him.

"Why do you wanted be hated?" She whispered, she saw him move into the jungle. "Why?" She asked herself again. She saw him disappear and she then began to climb down. She then began to wonder where the guns were now? Had the Others taken them? That seemed probable, seeing that they were deep in the jungle. Once she was on the ground, she began to head back to the beach. She was wary and tired. Her ankle was hurting her and all she wanted to do was sit down. Then, she remembered, Sawyer couldn't track worth a damn, how the hell was he supposed to get back to camp? She stopped. Her mind told her to leave him, but her heart told her otherwise. He could die out here? And what if he ran into one of the Others? Or the creature? She made her decision.

Limping back to the cliff, she followed his trail, until she saw him, he wasn't walking, but his hands were tearing through his jean pockets. She heard him whispering.

"God damn it, where is it!" He said. He swore again and then slammed his fist against the nearest tree, hard. He winced. But did nothing else besides that. She limped towards him. Her ankle hurting more and more every step she took.

"You okay Sawyer?" She asked softly. Coming up behind him. "Sawyer?" She asked, she moved and faced him, his face held a worried look, and his hands were digging through his pockets.

"My letters gone." He said. "I can't find it anywhere!" He said. Kate dug into her back pocket and pulled it out, Sawyer placed it in Sawyers hand. He looked at her and then to the letter and then to her again. "What the hell were you doing with it?" He said.

"I saved it from Jack, Sawyer." She said. His face turned into a confused frown. His eye brows bent and he looked at her intently. The name making him very interested in what she had to say.

"And how the hell could the Doc have gotten my letter Freckles?" He said.

"While you were out in the jungle yesterday Sawyer, you left your letter in your tent, I went in there and saw it, so I grabbed it. Then, Jack goes into your tent." Sawyer's eyes flashed with anger.

"The Doc' was in my tent?" He said. His voice low and dark. "What did he want?"

"The pill bottle." She said. Sawyers eyes flashed again. He looked up then took a deep breath.

"Did he take anything else?" He said. "Anything?"

"Nothing from what I know of, I came in there seeing him hunched over one of your suit cases."She said. She remembered the argument that had happened afterwards. She looked away.

"You said that my letter was on my bed?" he said.

"Yeah, it was." Her eyes danced across his face. He now had an un readable look.

"Thanks."

They returned around mid-day. Sawyer scanned the beach for Jack. His eyes soon spotted the Doctor, who was sitting next to Ana Lucia on the sand. His strode towards them. Kate, however stayed there, rooted on the spot.

"God Damn it Sawyer." She whispered. She watched Jack and Ana look up as Sawyer approached. She wanted to look away, but she was glued to the scene. She could hear her heart beat. It was fast and loud. The thumping in her ears grew louder as Sawyer reached them.

"What the hell did you think your doing?" Sawyer yelled. Jack stood up.

"What are you talking about Sawyer?"

"You know perfectly well, Doc'. I know you went rummaging through my stash yesterday while I was gone." He said. His hands were balled into fits. "Next time I find out you were stealing my stuff I'll-"

"Its not your stuff Sawyer." Jack said. "They never were yours. They belong to the people on this island and to the people who died in the crash!" Sawyer looked at him. His eyes growing darker."Why do you need Walt's or Shannon's passports Sawyer?" he said, taking them out of his pocket. "Or why do you need a diary kept by Maggie? These aren't your things, and I have every right to give them back to the people they belong too!"

Kate watched the exchange. What ever Jack had said had made Sawyer quiet. The man turned to walk away, but Kate then saw him turn about and hit Jack hard in the face. Jack got back up. Ana followed him. Kate ran towards the three. The best she could. Jack's nose was bleeding. Sawyer looked like he was ready to hit again.

"Stay out of my stuff Chico." He said. His eyes were lit up in anger. "Got it?" he said as Kate limped up to the group. Jack turned to her, shot her and angry look and then walked off.

"You may think your in charge now," Ana said. "But that isn't going to last long." She then followed Jack. Sawyer looked at Kate. His eyes changed as they landed one her. He then walked towards his tent. And he then closed his flap. Showing that he wanted to be alone.

Kate sat on the sand. Her jeans rolled up and her feet bare. Letting her injured foot soak in the water. Her other foot was buried in the sand. She watched the sun peacefully set. That was probably one of the only peaceful things on this island right now. She heard someone walked up behind her. She didn't turn, she already had a feeling who it was. Sawyer sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said. "I'm surprised your even talking to me." She said. "After, you know..the guns."

He didn't say anything. He just looked at the sun set. His eyes having a far off look to them. "Sawyer? You alright?"

"Huh?" He said, turning his head to look at her. "Yeah, just thinking."

"When I was a kid," Kate said, " I would sneak out of my room and watch the sunsets from my roof." She smiled. "I also used to do that with sun rises as well, before school." She glanced at Sawyer. "Then, when I was around thirteen my and my best friend snuck out and watched the sun set and looked for shooting stars." Sawyer scooted next to her. Kate looked at him.

"How's your foot?" He asked. Kate pulled it out of the water, revealing the bruised and swollen flesh.

"Sore." He looked at it. His eyes never leaving her foot. "I'm fine. I just hurt it, that's all."

"Right." He said. He pulled out something from his pocket. "Hold out your hand." He said. She eyed him suspiciously. "Just do it, Freckles." He said. Kate did. She felt something small land in her hand. He closed it. Kate opened her hand. There, sat the silver key to the marshals case. The string was torn. She glanced up to him, then back down to the key.

"What's this for?" She asked. "This is Jack's!"

"Didn't notice it missing today now did he?" He said. "I nicked it off him when I punched him. Figured since that it's the key to your case, you should have it." He said. "Looks like the Doc' ain't the only one full of surprises huh?" He said. A satisfied smirk on his face.

"Sawyer, " she said. "Thank-you." He smiled at her. The sky was now beginning to darken.

"Well," He said, shifting the sand. "I'm going to head in for the night Freckles." he said. Kate tied the key around her neck. She watched him go.

Kate awoke earlier than she wanted to the next day. She slowly sat up. And then exited her tent. She looked at her foot. The swelling had gone down finally, and the bruising was going away. She then looked at the orange blue sky. She remembered the conversation she had with Sawyer. It was just coincidence that she awoke in time to see the sun rise. She saw that barley anyone else was awake.

"So you've been hanging around with Sawyer a lot these days." Ana said as she approached Kate.

"Yeah" Kate said, not looking at her.

"Do you like him?" She asked. Kate said nothing. After a few minutes Ana spoke again. "Hey, I'm talking to you." She said.

"I heard you Ana." Kate said. She looked at Sawyers tent for a few seconds.

"So, do you?" She asked. Sitting down next to her. Kate shrugged. "Hey, its not like I asked something very personal." Ana said. Kate ignored her. "So what about you and Jack?" Ana said. Kate turned to her.

"What about Jack?" She asked. Her voice sounded distant. "If you mean, if I like Jack, then no I don't." She said. "What do you want Ana?" She asked. Turning to her.

"Just wondering. So you and Sawyer?" She said. "Makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Kate said. Her temper getting the best of her.

"Well, that two criminals get together. The Murderer and the Con Man." She said. Kate stood up. Ana Lucia followed.

"Piss off." Kate said. Ana looked at her.

"What's wrong? Its not like your going to jail here." Ana said. "But, I mean, as soon as we get rescued, its all over isn't it?" Kate made a fist. She was about to respond when Jack came over to them.

"Ana can I speak to Kate real quick?" Ana nodded and left.

"Why did you tell him Kate?" He asked.

"Tell who what Jack?"

"Sawyer, about the tent thing." He said. "Why did you tell him?"

"Because its his stuff Jack." She said. "You have no right to go into a mans tent and steal his stuff."

"His stuff?" Jack said. Nearly exploding. "He took 'his stuff' from the dead Kate! You know that, we've both caught him!"

"Jack, would you barge into somebody's home and take what you wanted?"She asked. Jack gave her a funny look.

"That's different Kate."

"Really Jack? Then tell me, how is it so different? We have lived on this island for around two months now. And were not going to get rescued anytime soon, so this is our home, and Sawyers tent is like his house." She said. She turned her back to Jack and began to walk off when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't you walk away from me." He said. Tightening his grip until she felt a little pain.

"Let go of me Jack!" She cried. Tugging, trying to get away. She was scared.

"Why are you so defensive of Sawyer all of a sudden?" Jack asked. "What has he ever done to you that has been a good thing?"

"Let me go!" She cried. Her arm began to hurt. Jack's grip was tight and crushing. "Stop it!" She said. "Let me go Jack!"

"Get your hands off her!" Cried a voice. Sawyer came out of the jungle. He was eying Jack. Giving him a dirty look. He then grabbed Jacks hand and wrenched it off Kate. He then shoved Jack in the chest. Pushing him away from Kate. Jack looked at them. Then he walked off. "You alright?" He asked turning to her. He then saw she was shaking. "Freckles?" He asked. She looked at him."You okay?" He asked. She nodded and then sat down. He followed and then placed his arm around her. Holding his breath slightly. When she didn't do anything he moved a little closer. She was still shaking a little.

Sawyer and Kate stayed like that for a few minutes. Just enjoying each others company. Finally Kate stopped shaking. She looked down at her arm, there were still red marks where Jack had held her. Sawyer looked at her arm to. Anger flew into him as he realized that Jack had done that to her. She looked at him then. There eyes met. She turned away and looked at the ocean. A thousand thoughts going through her head.

TBC


	4. Charlie and Aaron

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, this is for fun only and I do not intend to make any money of this what-so-ever.

Authors Note: Hi all, thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter, I had to write it quickly, because I'm busy today. Enjoy. I know this is fast paced sorry.

Chapter Four:

_Sawyer was back with Jack and Locke in the jungle . Zek was holding Kate, the gun to her neck. Her eyes bright with fear and tears. His hand gripped the gun tighter. His knuckles going white._

"_Your choice Jack." He said, Tapping the gun against her throat. "Will you let this girl die? Just because you wouldn't turn back and go home?" Sawyer moved forward. _

"_I swear, if you touched a hair on her head I-" _

"_SHUT UP." Zek yelled. "One, two…"_

"_Alright!" Jack yelled. His features un-readable. He slowly placed his gun down. Zek pointed to Sawyer and Locke. _

"_Them too." Locke dropped his guns. "How about the one in your pocket." Locke picked a gun out of his pocket. Sawyer sighed and went to drop his gun._

"_We ain't done Zek." He said. Letting go of the gun. The fires then went out and a gun shot echoed through the trees. _

"KATE!" Sawyer cried as he sat up quickly in bed. Sweat dripping from his brow. He looked around, it was dawn and the sun was now rising. He peaked out of his tent, looking at the rising sun. He ran his hand through his hair, the sweat stuck to his hand. He made a face. He grabbed his shirt, and put it on. Slowly buttoning the buttons. He looked at Kate's tent for a while. Letting his thoughts wander. His curiosity got the best of him for a moment, daring him to go and peak in her tent. He shook his head softly. Then he exited his tent. Closing the flap behind him. He walked the shore for a few minutes, until he sat down, his shoulders shaking. His eyes holding tears. The dream had scared him. But even worse was that it seemed so real.

"Hello Sawyer." Said Rose's voice. He glanced up, and watched as she sat down next to him.

"I'm surprised your even talking to me." He said. "After taking the guns I figured that-"

"Do you think I'm going to hate someone because they took some guns?" She said. He glanced away. "So why are you up Sawyer?"

"Couldn't sleep." Rose saw his face turn to a nearly upset one.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Don't you have a husband to go to?"

"Bernard's asleep. He needs it." She said. "It will make you feel better."

"Fine." And so eh told her about his dream. She nodded at some parts until he was done. He glanced at Kate's tent. Rose saw him and smiled softly.

"You like her?" She asked. Sawyers head spun around. His hair flying about.

"Excuse me?" He said. "What ya talking about?"

"Kate. I can tell your like her." She said. Nodding towards her tent. He looked back at her tent. His eyes lingering on it.

"Freckles? Yeah, I do." He said. "But she likes the Good Ol' Doctor. The hero." He said. He ran his hands through his hair. "Look, you tell anyone I'm telling' you this and-"

"Don't worry Sawyer." She said. "I won't say anything." She got up, Sawyer followed. "And don't worry Sawyer, your just as big of a hero as Jack is, you just haven't had your moment yet." She squeezed his shoulder and then walked back to her tent. Sawyer watched her go and then turned and watched Kate's tent for a while. He then sighed and walked back into his tent. Not sleeping.

Kate awoke late in the morning. Her foot feeling a little sore but better than it had been the other day. She glanced down to her arm. There was small bruise where Jack had grabbed her arm. But besides that she was fine. She exited her tent. Looking around. She then grabbed three of her empty water bottles and headed towards the caves. She saw Sawyer move out of his tent, his shirt unbuttoned. It hanging loosely on his chest. He looked at her, for a few seconds. She remembered what had happened yesterday. He began to walk towards her, then, they heard a sharp piercing scream echo through the camp. Sawyer and Kate turned to the jungle, and then Kate took off, running through the trees. She heard Sawyer behind her. They stopped when they saw Claire on the ground, holding her head, crying. Kate dashed forward.

"Claire?" She asked. "Claire, you okay?"

"Charlie, he took my baby!" She cried. Kate froze. Jack came through the jungle brush. Sawyer walked towards Kate and Claire. Looking around. He saw where Charlie had run off. The jungle leaves were torn apart. "Aaron, he took Aaron!" She cried, tears falling from her face. Kate turned to Sawyer, giving him an odd look. He saw Jack begin to examine Claire, making sure she wasn't wounded.

"Claire, you need to tell me exactly what happened." Jack said.

"I was going to the caves to re-fill my water bottles, when he came out of the jungle and started making conversation." Kate looked at Sawyer, who's jaw was set and face was grim. His eyes were dark. "He then said something about saving Aaron and I tried to back away when he grabbed Aaron and pushed me to the ground." She said. Her face lit up in fear. "What if he hurts Aaron!" She said, sobbing again. Jack then began to calm her down. Kate pulled Sawyer aside.

"Do you know what's going on here?" She asked. Sawyer gave her a confused look. "With Charlie taking Aaron?" She said.

"No, I don't Freckles, why you asking?"

"It just seems odd." He tilted his head in question and confusion.

"What you talking about here Freckles?" He said.

"Well, it just seems one of us would attack Claire, and then take Aaron, for no good reason." She said. "I mean, after Sun getting attacked…"She said, Sawyer tensed up.

"You think I had something to do with this Freckles?" He said, his voice deep and full of emotion. "Who do you think I am?"

"You hired Charlie to attack Sun," She said. Sawyer froze. How did she know? "So, how do I know that you didn't hire him to do it again?" Sawyer moved away from her. His body tense in anger.

"Listen Freckles, I didn't tell Charlie to attack Claire, hell I haven't seen the TRL reject since yesterday." He said. "You got to believe me." He said. She looked away.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." She said. "But I know that you are desperate to be hated, Sawyer, so tell me why you wouldn't do something like this? And then ransom Aaron back?" She said.

"Look Freckles, I don't know what's gotten in to you, I mean, after yesterday…" His voice trailed off to yesterday when they spent there whole day together, she had let him put his arm around her…. "Whatever." He said, leaving her and Jack alone. He pushed through the brush until he reached the beach again, he went into his tent and threw his backpack hard on the sand. Cursing loudly. Then the thought entered his mind. He picked up his backpack, grabbing his last full bottle of water and grabbed some food. He then exited his tent, and then went back into the jungle.

Kate and Jack where still there. Kate was talking to Claire, calming her down, as Jack looked at the jungle, his eyes moving wildly. Kate looked up as Sawyer went past her. Striding out into the jungle, following Charlie's path the best he could.

"Where are you going?" She cried. Grabbing Sawyers arm.

"What does it matter to you?" He said. Kate didn't let go of his arm.

"Sawyer don't do this" She said. "Please." He pushed her off his arm. He walked into the jungle, and then moved into the jungle. Kate stayed there. She went back to Claire, who was looking at her.

"Why do you think Charlie did it?" She asked. "Why would he take my baby?" She said. Her eyes brimmed again.

"I don't know, but were going to get Aaron back. I promise Claire." She said.

Sawyer cursed as it began to rain. Always rain. He didn't know what he was doing. It was hours after he had left. He couldn't track worth a damn. He sighed. Then continued to walk.

A baby crying made him jump and he turned around, seeing Charlie and Aaron close by.

"Charlie!" He said. Shouting over the rain. The man jumped up and then he looked at Sawyer.

"I've got to save him." He said. "I had a dream, he was in danger!" He shouted. "We need to get him out of here! He's in danger." Charlie hugged Aaron closer. Sawyer moved forward until he was close to Charlie.

"Give me Aaron, Charlie." He said. "Give me the kid." He said.

"Or what? You going to take him away from me?" He said. Sawyer moved forward. He then grabbed Charlie's arm. "Get off me!" He cried. Charlie pushed Sawyer back, and then , with his free hand, and then punched Sawyer in the nose. He swore and then brought his hand to his nose. His hands came away with blood. Charlie then punched him again, this time hitting him in the forehead. He sprung up and then punched Charlie in the face. Right where his stitched face was. Charlie cried out in pain, nearly dropping Aaron. Sawyer grabbed Charlie and threw him against a tree.

"What's gotten into you Chico?" Sawyer said. Holding him up against the tree. "Give me the kid back." He said. His face close to Charlie's. "Now."

"Why is it so important for you to get Aaron?" Charlie said. "Why did you come after me? I can understand Jack? But why you?" Sawyer moved away, but he never let Charlie out of his sight.

"Because." He said. In truth, he didn't know why he was doing this. But something told him, he had too. "I have to." He said, he grabbed Aaron from Charlie and then threw Charlie in front of him. "I'm sorry. But we have to get back to camp, lets go Chico."

Kate couldn't sleep tonight. Sawyer hadn't come back yet. She was worried. Claire sat beside her, her eyes glazed and showing no life. Her eyes were red. Kate could hear Jack and Locke arguing about what to do about Charlie.

Kate and Claire heard the commotion first. They turned around to see Charlie march out of the forest. His stitched wound bleeding. He looked at Claire and then looked away. He then moved to his tent. Claire sprung away from Kate.

"Where is my baby!" She said. "Where is Aaron." Charlie pointed to Sawyer walking out of the woods, towards Kate and Claire. He was holding Aaron. Claire ran forward, gently taking Aaron from his grasp. "Thank you so much!" She cried.

"Your welcome moms." He said. She cuddled with Aaron smiling. Hurley, Sun and Jin were the first to come up and talk with Claire. Kate, instead made her way to Sawyer, who was nursing his face. She came forward seeing that he had a blood nose and a bruise on his cheek. He was still standing, and she looked at him. His eyes met hers. She walked forward, he moved towards her. She then, not knowing what she was doing, pulled him into a hug. She had been so worried about him, and it had been hours since she had seen him.

"Hey," She said, pulling back.

"Hey," He said.

"Thank-you, for bringing back Aaron." She said.

"I had to prove that I didn't having anything to do with it." He said. She looked at him, gently touching the bruise on his face. He winced a little but didn't mind it. Kate was worried about him, it made him happy.

Then, several gun shots echoed through out the camp, they all turned around, or exited there tents, to see at least fifteen people step out of the jungle.

TBC


	5. The Final Warning

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone this is for fun only and I do not intend to make any money of this what so ever.

Authors Note- Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Five- The Final Warning

Sawyer froze. He saw Zek step out of the darkness. Memories of what had happened a few nights before made him place his arm around Kate, who had also tensed up. Sawyer saw they were holding they guns he had originally taken. He noticed Jack had realized it too.

"What do you want?" Jack said. He made his way towards Zek, who was approaching from the other side.

"Where here to give you all a final warning." He said, he moved his hand back and showing the other fourteen people with guns. "We come in peace." He said. "But if you continue to go into our jungle, and snoop into things that you don't belong in, and also plan to go to war with us, were going to go from peace…to something different entirely."

Sawyer's grip on Kate's shoulders was tighter, she looked at him. His face was set, the bruise made him look more scary. The blood that was left from his bloody nose was splattered all over his chin and nose. His eyes held a hate in them, that was edged towards Zek alone.

"I don't know what your talking about," Jack said. "We haven't gone into the jungle, that deep, since we last spoke." Jack said.

"Heh, then I guess you don't know the whole conspiracy with the guns then do you Jack?" Zek said laughing. "See, Kate here," He said, pointing to her. Everyone turned to look at her, Sawyer, however, glared at Zek. "She found James little guns, and she hide them, right where one of our look out points are." He said. Kate gasped quietly. Jack tilted his head in confusion but he then turned back to Zek. "So imagine our surprise when we come back, and find at least twenty maybe thirty guns in our closet. That James, I guess, stole from you all."

"You leave her alone." Sawyer said. Placing himself in front of her. "You can do what ever you want to me, say what ever you want, but leave her alone." He said. Zek laughed evilly.

"You say that as if you have the advantage James!" He said. "But really, your only saying that because your scared."

"Shut up, Zek." He said. Moving forward a little.

"So, now that we have everyone's attention, you should all listen up!" He said, the others behind him moved behind him. "Next time we catch you deep into our jungle, this "misunderstanding" goes to something else, and I don't think any of you want that to turn into something else, for I think you all remember Ethan?" he said. Several people shook. Zek and the others then began to move back into the jungle, Sawyer then ran at him, his fist held high, but before he was able to even get a foot near Zek, a horrible pain shot up his shoulder. He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Landing on his knees and bent over, holding his burning shoulder.

" I wouldn't, James, if I were you." Kate ran forward and held his shoulders, kneeling down next to him. He gave Zek a death glare as the man made his way back into the jungle.

"What can we do?" cried a women, who was near her husband, Joe, Sawyer thought. His shoulder burned like fire. He and Kate sat next to each other. Kate gently brushing away some of his hair, wiping away sweat.

" How the heel did he do that?" Sawyer asked her. Still holding his shoulder. "It felt like I had been shot again." He said. Gently moving closer to her.

"What can we do?" Locke said. "They have our guns, and they can follow and listen to us."

"What are we going to do John?" Jack said. "Were going to raise an army and go after them!"

"And why would we want to do that Jack?" Locke said. "They can kill us. They took Claire and Charlie and strung Charlie up by his neck and left him for dead. They took Claire who knows where and then we find her a few weeks later." He said. Claire hugged Aaron tighter. "They took Walt and Michael. The know there land here, Jack. Going after them would be a suicide mission." He said. "You'll be risking all our lives."

Sawyer tensed. Jack wasn't going to put Kate's life in danger again.

" I agree with Locke." He said. Jack turned to him, glaring. "We don't need to go after them, do we? Hell, after getting shot by them and seeing Ethan's handy work, I can under stand that it would be suicide. "

"And why do you care, Sawyer?" Jack said. Sawyers voice caught in his throat. He wanted to say it. The reason behind everything he had done in the past week, the guns, everything, was because of the women next to him.

"Because, I do." He said.

"I think Jack is right," Ana Lucia said, coming from the darkness. "We go after them and kill them, the island is ours. Plus, if they have supplies we could-" Kate shook her head.

"We need to sleep on this, before we do anything, do I have any volunteers for hatch duty?" Locke said. Kate raised her hand, Sawyer followed behind her. After this, he wasn't leaving Kate out of his sight.

"James and Kate? Excellent." He said. Kate and Sawyer made there way to the trail, but Locke stopped Sawyer, motioning to Kate to continue.

"James? May I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Yeah" He said. "What do you need John?" He said.

"I was wondering why you-"

"Took the guns?" he said, finishing the sentence. Locke nodded. He smiled and looked away. "To piss off Jack." He said.

"Your lying." He said. Sawyer gave him a puzzled look. "I can tell," He said.

"Piss off Locke." He said. Moving away. Locke grabbed his arm. He sighed. The burning sensation flared again. "For her." He said, Locke realized his arm and then he followed Kate to the hatch.

Sawyer made his way into the hatch. He heard Kate finish typing in the numbers, and then heard the flicker of the numbers on the wall.

"Hey," She said, coming out of the room. He smiled at her.

"Hey." He said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She said, sitting on the couch, he followed. "I wish I never hid the guns." She said. He shook his head. "If I hadn't…"

"Jack or Locke would have found them eventually." He said. "Don't worry about it."

"But,"

"No Buts Freckles." He said. "Its not your fault, don't go blaming yourself, for something that I did." He said. "And yes, it was my fault. I'm the one who took the guns, and forced you to hide them." He sighed.

"Sawyer," She said. A thought hitting her head. "Why did you take the guns?" He looked at her, his eyes filled with love for her. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Do you remember that day we went into the jungle, after Mike?" He said. She nodded. "And remember when he had his gun to your neck?" He said. She nodded again. "And when he said, we leave them alone they leave us alone?" She nodded again. "And then, I hear the Jack is going to start an army and go after them. And the only way I saw to stop him was to take the guns. To prevent you from being hurt." He said. He looked away. Feeling odd for sharing that. He glanced at her, her eyes had tears in them.

Kate was touched. She saw him look away again, looking embarrassed.

"Sawyer?" She said finally, he looked at her. His eyes met hers.

"Yeah?" He said. He scooted closer to her. There eyes met and he then bent down, and kissed her. A for a few moments they stayed like that, then Kate pulled away. He looked away. She looked at him. She glanced away. He motioned to get up, but she stopped him. Grabbing his arm.

"Sawyer, don't go." She begged. He stopped and looked at her. She took his hand in hers, he stopped and moved closer to her. He captured her lips again, in a soft and tender kiss. It was gentle and loving. When they broke apart, she lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He smiled.

"You okay Freckles?" he said. She looked at him. "Yeah, I'm more happy then I've been in a long time." She said. After a while, her thoughts turned to the warning they had been given. "Why do you think, they gave us this warning?" she said. "We haven't done really anything to them." She said. Sawyer sighed.

"Hell if I know Freckles, I know that the Doc' is determined to go to war with them." He said. "And Ana Lulu is going to be his right hand man, well, women." He said. Kate shook her head.

"It's a little scary." She said. Sawyer nodded. Sawyer then moved into kiss her again, when they heard the hatch door open, and a voice came through:

"What the hell are you two doing?"

TBC


	6. Love

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone.

Authors Note- Sorry for the long no update period. Here it is (Thanks for everyone for there plot ideas)

Chapter Six-

Jack, Locke and Sayid made there way through the hatch airlock. They were going to investagate the current problem with the food, which Locke had just mentioned to Jack. So, Jack had asked Sayid and Locke to come with him and check it out. He was also, questioning Locke about his still passive descision to not attack the others, especially after tonight. So, he was completely un aware when he saw Kate and Sawyer about to kiss. Sayid and Locke, being behind him, exchanged nervous looks. Then, Locke was about to move Jack away when the words sprang from his mouth.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He said. His hands were balled into fists. Knuckles white. His eyes glared at Sawyer and Kate. Kate turned a shade of red and moved to the computer room. While Sawyer, seeing the hurt, anger and shock in his eyes, had a victory smirk on his face. Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke.

"Something you need Doc'? Or are you just going to stare at me all night?" Locke grabbed Jacks arm.

"Lets go check it out Jack." He said. "Come on." He, finally, was able to move Jack away into the pantry, while Sayid and Sawyer staired at each other for a few moments.

"What do you need Muhamid?" Sawyer asked.

"Jack and Locke asked me to come with them. Someone is stealing food. Or hording it." He added. Sawyer narrowed his eyes.

"Then why didn't you go with the good Doc'?"

"I was." He said. "But, now seeing what I have seen, I have a question for you Sawyer." He said. Seeing Kate and Sawyer together reminded him of Shannon and him. His heart burned. His eyes were stinging with tears. None of them saw Kate move out of the computer room, just as they heard something glass break. Kate jumped.

Kate moved to where she could see Sawyer. And Sayid. Her curiosity got the better of her and she continued to listen.

"Fire away." Sawyer said. Playing with a random twig.

"Kate." HE started. "Do you love her?" Sawyer's head sprung up. Kate's eyes grew wide. Love!

"What?" Sawyer said, mumbling. "Do I what!"

"Love her. Its an easy question." Sawyer stayed quiet at that moment. Kate shifted to a more comfortable position.

"If you mean, that I would do anything' for her. Give anything. Then yeah, I guess I do." He said. Kate felt tears slide down her face. Love…. She looked at the closed pantry door. Hearing Jack and Locke talking. Then hearing Sawyer's confession. Sayid looked up and smiled at her. Sawyer turned around. Seeing her. "How long you been there Freckles?" He asked. His eyes trying to meet hers. Her eyes darting all over the place.

"Long enough." She said. Sawyer rose and walked over to her. His face being inches from hers. He wiped away a tear from her cheek. Kate backed away and pushed through him and Sayid. Closing the air lock door behind her. Sawyer ran a hand through his hair.

"Son-of-a-Bitch." He said finally. Finally, he was actually able to be with Kate, the women he would do anything for. The women he loved, though he still didn't know how Jack knew about that… He looked back at Sayid and then at the pantry. Making up his mind, he raced after Kate.

Kate ran through the jungle, to the beach. She had to think. Sawyer loved her! The word frightened her. Love. The only man she had loved was Tom. But, somehow, she felt the same around Sawyer… she pushed the thought out of her head. She stopped to catch her breath. She heard Sawyer yelling her name from the jungle.

"Kate? C'mon Freckles!" She heard him say. "Kate!" She heard him draw closer. Until she saw his shadow covered body. She knew he saw her.

"Sawyer, please I…. I need to be alone." Sawyer ignored her. He moved closer to her. Kate turned and began to run, Sawyer gently caught her arm.

"Don't run." He said. "Please. Don't run." He said. Holding both her arms in his hands. She was trembling. Kate looked at Sawyer, who's eyes were bright even in the darkness. Sawyer moved forward and kissed her. After a few moments, they pulled away. Kate looked at him. "Now that wasn't too bad no was it? Hell, the look on Jacks face was priceless." He said. Kate gave him a look.

"Stop that Sawyer." She said.

"What?" He said. "Don't like me putting down your boyfriend?"

"He's is not my boyfriend." Kate said. Sawyer rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" He asked. "I guess I kind of replaced his position huh?"

"His position?"

"Yeah." Sawyer said. "He's the hero. And the hero always gets the girl." He said. He laughed. "Though, I'm not a hero Freckles."

"Yeah. Never did a good thing in your life?" She said. Sawyer gave her a surprised look.

"What?"

"That's what you told Charlie." She said. In a whisper. "That night you took the guns. Sawyer, I…what were you planning to do with the guns." Sawyer moved away from her. Walking a little ways.

"I'm not sure." He said finally. 'But you were right." HE said. Looking at her.

"Right about what James?"

TBC

(Sorry it was short. )


	7. Questions

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Authors Note- Chapter seven already. Enjoy J Also, I have made a website. Check it out in my profile.

Chapter Seven-

Sawyer and Kate turned around, seeing Locke looking at them.

"Well James?"

"Nothing that's concern to you John." He said. Locke frowned.

"I came to deliver a message from Jack." He said. Sawyer cocked an eyebrow up. Kate moved towards Sawyer. Her arms crossed. Her face holding a concerned look.

'And why would the god Doctor want to talk to me? Try to get me 'Give up the Girl'?"

"Not James, he wants to talk to you about the food. I guess were missing half our supply." Sawyer moved towards Locke.

"I'll come." HE said. His face dark and serious. "But Kate comes with me."

"And what if I don't want to come?" She said. Sawyer turned to her.

"Then he can go tell Jacko that I won't be coming any time soon." Kate shook her head and then nodded.

"Okay." Sawyer turned to Locke.

"Okay." Sawyer followed Locke as he lead them back to the hatch. Kate, finally, took Sawyers hand in hers. She could feel Sawyer shaking a little, he was also tense.

"You okay?" She asked. Sawyer nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "Its just," He looked to Locke's moving body. "The last time the Docotr decided to "talk" to me about something going missing, I got tortured, and I didn't even have the shit he thought I had."

"Sawyer." She said, squeezing his hand. He smiled suddenly.

"However," He said. "I did get a kiss so I guess it makes up for it." Sawyer said. Kate blushed in the darkness. Sawyer smiled and then moved towards the air lock.

Sawyer saw jack sitting at the table. He was looking at a sheet of paper. A pencil was near his left hand.

"Knock knock Doc.'" Sawyer said. "Ol' Johnny Locke said you needed me." He leaned against the wall. Jack looked up at him. "Whatcha need?"

"Come with me Sawyer." Jack said. Getting up, he lead him to the pantry. "You see this." He said, showing him several empty shelves. "Someones taking the food. Know anything about it?"

"No." He said. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Listen Doc' why would I want the food?" 

"Why wouldn't you? You've taken everything else tha-"

"Taken everything else? This ain't about the food is it Doc'? Its about Freckles isn't it." Kate tense up. Being right near them both. "Isn't it." He said. His voice was dark.

"I don't know what you-"

"Shut up Doc'. I know pretty well that you like her. It must be boiling your blood to know that she chose me over you." He said. Kate walked in then.

"Stop it you two." She said. Taking Sawyers arm. She dragged him out of the room.

"We aren't done here Sawyer. I know you took the food." HE said finally. Sawyer shook his head as Kate lead him away into the computer room.

"What was that about?" She said. "Sawyer?"

"Man, if it weren't for you Freckles, I would a killed that basterd a long time ago."

"You don't mean that." She said. Taking his hand. "Right?"

"Don't know. As I said that day, if roles were switched, I would watch him die. Hell, I would do it easily now." Sawyer said. Kate pushed away from him. "Sorry he said. Maybe I should jus' keep my mouth shut. I'm much nicer that way." Kate sighed.

"Jack thinks you stole the food." She glanced at Sawyer's face. She now noticed the obvious bruising on his face, from Charlie earlier that day. "You didn't, did you?"

"No, I did not." He said.

"I believe you." She said. Kate moved forward and kissed him on the lips. He smiled.

"Thanks. Now its just getting Jack to believe me. Lets just hope he don't recruit Ana Lulu and Muhamid, cause I'll be screwed over this time." He said. Kate sighed. "Hey, they've got beds in this thin' right?"

"Yeah, why?" She paused. "Sawyer!" Sawyer looked at her, mock hurt on his face.

"What, I meant nothing' bad by it! I'm just worn out that's all Freckles!" He said. Although Kate was right.

"Right." She said rolling her eyes. Sawyer looked at her. He shook his head.

"Alright, I'm just offerin' a bed. I swear I won't do anything'!" Kate smiled and moved towards the bed room. Sawyer smiled.

"You coming or not?" Kate said. Sawyer laughed.

"Not yet." He said, smiling. Kate blushed and rolled her eyes.

Sawyer awoke to Kate's face close to there own. Although they didn't "do" anything last night. He was happy as hell to know that she had chosen him over the heroic, do no wrong Doctor. HE smiled. Hell, it was nice to sleep in a bed for once. Of course this was the bed where he had slept in a day and a half after being found, and this was the bed where he had heard Kate say she had feelings for him. Hell, maybe this wasn't going to end in misery after all.

He slowly moved to see Locke in the other room. He caught Sawyer's eye. He motioned a coffee cup up. Sawyer nodded and made his way gently and quietly out of the bed.

"Good to see you up James." He said. "Do you want something for the bruises?"

"What, oh wait, nah I'm good. Got any more coffee?" Locke nodded and passed him a mug. "Thanks." He said holding up the cup.

"So how are you doing?" He said. "We haven't really talked since we went out to the others."

"Yeah, since when do we talk?"

"Not a lot." HE said. "I noticed you carry a piece of paper around with you." HE said. Sawyer's head moved up. His eyes darting to Locke.

TBC


	8. Lockedown

Disclaimer: I own nothing. L

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. Spoilers for Lockedown . Skate (Of course)

Chapter Eight-

Sawyer glared at Locke for a long moment. His eyes never leaving the older mans face. Finally, after ten minutes, he got up. Heading towards the computer room of the hatch. Ignoring Locke's question.

Kate awoke a few minutes after Sawyer had got out of bed. She, however hadn't gotten up until she heard someone, probably Sawyer, get up and leave the room, well stomping out of the room. Turning, she slowly stretched and got out of bed. Her eyes just now adjusting to the light. She saw Locke washing dishes his back to her. And then saw Sawyer no where. Sighing, she was about to head back, when she heard the alarm go off and then someone pressing in the code. Stepping out, she made her way to the computer room, as Sawyer pressed execute.

"Morning Tex." She said, making him look up, he gave her a small, sad smile, and then continued to read the piece of paper in his hand. The letter. She walked up next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," She said, making him look up, the cuts and bruises that Charlie had given him the day before stood out in the light. Her other hand gentle caressed his face for a second, then dropped down to her side, almost shyly. "You okay?" She said. He nodded. Sighing, he folded it up. And carefully placed it in its envelope. He looked at it with disgust.

"It's a piece of shit." He said. His eyes never leaving the letter. "Most of the time I wish I had never wrote the damn thing." He looked away. "I'm just like him." He whispered. Neither noticing Locke silently coming up behind them. "I'm a con man who has ruined-"

"Don't." Kate whispered. "You are nothing like him." She whispered. "He would con his own son if it were his best chance of money or survival.'

"I'm not a good person Freckles." He said, after a long moment, considering her words carefully. "Never-"

"Done a good thing in your life?" She finished for him. He looked at her. "Sawyer," She said. Turning around to face him, kneeling so that they were eye level. "That man, he conned your family. He stole your Dad's money. If you think you're the only bad person in this hatch, then your wrong, because wither I like it or not, I'm going to jail." Her emotions then made her voice lower and her throat get tighter. "For murder. So don't tell me your not a good person, because it should be the other way around." Sawyer met her eyes, taking them off his letter, which was clutched tightly in his fist. Again, neither noticed Locke in the background.

Finally, Sawyer closed the distance and the silence by pulling Kate into an odd but welcomed embrace. Which, from Kate's opinion, was very un-Sawyer like. But, she also knew that he showed his real side only for her. She sat on his lap, as they pulled away, he looked at her, and then she placed a loving kiss on his lips. After a few minutes they pulled apart, Kate noticing Locke behind them.

"John, how…. How long have you been there?" She said, getting up, and making Sawyer spin around and get up in five seconds flat.

"What you doing there croc hunter?" He said, getting defensive all of a sudden. "How long were you there?"

"I couldn't help but listen." Locke said. He opened his mouth to speak, when a crackling, static noise filled the room. Sawyer looked at Kate, who was looking at an intercom at the other side of the room. All three moved into the kitchen and Sawyer grabbed a chair, listening to the static, which sounded like someone counting down. A women counting down. They heard…

"8...6..." Static. "4..1.…" Then, a sharp hi pitched alarm went off, and blast doors flew down, trapping them in the kitchen, Locke, amazingly, threw a tool down before the final door could fully close, allowing them time and air.

"What the hell was that?" Sawyer said. Looking around, and then looking to Locke. "I swear if we get outta this I'm never going to sleep in this thing again." He said. Kate looked at him, giving him a 'be serious' look.

"John?" She said, Locke looked at Kate.

"I don't know, I… I am truly confused on how this happened, it is like the hatch has a mind of it own…"

"A mind of its own?" Sawyer said. "it's a piece of fu-"

"Sawyer, John.. We need to figure out how were supposed to get out of here. John?" She said.

"We could use one of the weights metal bars. Sawyer and I could lift up the door and you put the bar under. Then, Sawyer and I will get a hold of the bar, and then you get something that will hold the door while I or Sawyer slip under to get help." Kate nodded. Sawyer sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." He said. "I'll slip under." He said. Giving Locke an icy cold look. He grabbed the metal piece and pulled, it straining his shoulder, but he continued. Kate ran forward with the bar, slipping it under. Sawyer and Locke let go, and took a small break.

"You guys need anything?" Kate said. Mostly asking Sawyer, who, she noticed, clutched his shoulder. He felt it burning up and down his right arm. He sucked in a breath, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Unless, you have a band aid Freckles, then no." He said. Smiling at her, which made her able to smile too.

"Alright, lets go." Locke said. Sawyer grabbed the bright metal pole and then pulled as Kate grabbed the tool box and placed it under the door. It held, but not very securely, she was about to get something else, when Locke flung himself under the door, before Sawyer could move. As he was about to push himself under, the metal box, collapsed with all the weight and then began to crush Locke's leg. One of the metal pieces holding the door, cut into his leg. Sawyer swore loudly.

"Oh my god!" Kate said. Rushing forward.

"Find something to hold the door!" Sawyer grabbed the weights and placed them under. Soon, they were done and Locke let go of the door and Kate breathed a small sigh of relief. But now, worry etched into all there minds. How were they going to get out. And how\were they able to enter the numbers.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Sawyer said. Looking at his letter sticking out of his pocket, barley visible.

"I don't know." Kate whispered. Sawyer saw she was shaking a little. They then heard someone enter the hatch. It was Jack.

TBC


	9. Three is Company, Six is Way To Much!

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Authors Note- I'm back. Yes, after some family issues I have returned and here's the update, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Nine: Three is Company, Six is to Way Much

Sawyer backed up a little and watched Kate and Locke. They heard the footsteps come closer, they didn't say anything. They then heard someone throw something down and heard an agonized cry of pain. Then, a thundering pounding hit the door. Sawyer saw a pair of hands try to lift the door and he moved forward, grabbing the door and trying to lift it up.

Kate watched as Sawyer and Jack, unknowingly helped each other. Well, Sawyer knew, she thought, correcting herself, but Jack didn't. Kate gasped in surprise as the door slowly went up. She also saw Sawyer's frown of pain. She realized that although his shoulder was nearly healed, it was possible that the unusual exertion was straining it. As they lifted the heavy doors, they saw Sayid enter in, dragging along someone, with an arrow pierced in his shoulder. If it hadn't been for him holding the door, he would have shuddered at the memories.

"Kate," Jack said. Looking determined, yet also annoyed to find her there, with Sawyer. "Get something strong to hold the door up, hurry." Kate ducked under the door as Sawyer groaned in pain, Locke moved his leg out of the way. She returned with carrying weights, she laid them under and then ran back, she finally placed the last few under, which was enough to make a crawling space between the rooms. Sawyer grabbed his aching shoulder as soon as he let the door down. He leaned against the wall, eyeing the man Sayid was tending to. Today was already moving to fast for him.

Kate was about to go over to Sawyer when she saw Jack stride back in with his backpack.

"Who is he?" Kate asked. Nodding her head at the man.

"He claim's his name is henry Gale, but I believe he is an other." Sawyer's eyes darkened.

"You mean one of them?" Sawyer said darkly. "One of the ones who held a gun-"

"We're not sure of anything yet." Jack said curtly. "All we know is that the french women found him and shot him. Sayid brought him back this morning." Locke was sitting up in the bunk bed. Listening intently. "We'll put him in the armory after I've gotten his shoulder patched up." Sayid nodded. He got up and then walked over to Kate and Sawyer, taking them aside into the bedroom, so he could talk to Locke as well.

"I do not believe that he is someone of innocence." Sayid said curtly. "If you would permit me, I would like to change the lock combo." He said to John.

"As long as you tell me the combo Sayid, then I'll be fine with it. " Sawyer moved away, not interested in the conversation. Kate followed silently. She watched as Sawyer sat down in the computer chair once more. Almost sulking.

"What's wrong Sawyer?"

"It was goin' to be me." He whispered. "That would'a been my leg stuck under that damned door. Not Locke's."

"I'm glad it wasn't you Sawyer. You don't know how hard it would have been to see you get injured, again." She said quietly. Sawyer looked up. He nodded and then looked at Kate's neck.

"So have ya used the little gift I gave ya?"

"What the key..?"

"Yeah, the key."

"Not yet, I, I have kind of forgotten about it."

"Figures." Sawyer mumbled. Then, Sawyer and Kate spun around hearing the armory door close. "What the hell?" Sawyer said as he heard Jack yelling. They ducked uner the door and heard screams of pain.

"Sayid!" Kate said saying both there answers. "He wanted the combo changed, how could I be so stupid!" Kate cried. Jack stopped banging on the doors. His face was of disgust. Kate placed her hands over her ear's. Trying to block out the noise as it echoed throughout the room. Sawyer, seeing Kate's distress and Jack doing nothing, finally, after at least ten minutes of listening, spoke out.

"Why don't you do something Doc'! Or are you going to stand there and listen!"

"I can't do anything Sawyer, he's changed the damn combo!"

"Yeah? I think that's just an excuse Doc'! You stood there and listened to me scream, is that how ya get off or something?"

"Then and now are two completely different situations Saw-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I deserved it huh? Cause I'm a bad person." He took a step forward. Dangerously forward. Kate was afraid he was going to kill Jack. Kate watched both. The screams, and these two fighting finally wore her patience. But not before Jack said his last words, followed by Sawyer's retort.

"Yes, you did! You were going to let a girl die!"

"I didn't have the damned medicine Doc'! And yeah, I guess I did deserved to nearly bleed to death, would have gotten rid of your only completion with-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kate said, finally having enough of it. Sawyer looked back and Jack looked at her. "This isn't going to help him!" Kate said.

"Yeah, your right Kate." Jack said. He then rounded on John. "What's the combination." He said, striding into the bedroom.

"I can't tell you Jack. This needs to happen." Sawyer heard Sayid start screaming. The button then began to go off. Kate didn't move. Neither did Sawyer.

"You wanna see what happen's John? Then lets just see what needs to happen! Now give me the combo and we'll enter the code." Locke stayed quiet for two full minutes. And then gave the code. Jack and Sawyer ran to the door, as Kate ran to the computer room.

Sawyer grabbed Sayid and pulled him off of Henry. The man then turned on him and hit him in the jaw. Sawyer didn't make any noise of pain, but hit the floor hard.

"Calm down!" He shouted. His already bruised face from Charlie, now had a purple bruise on his chin. "Calm down muhamid!" Sayid ranted on for a few more minutes, but Sawyer, who now had a hold of his arms, held him still. Until the man gave up. Just as Kate came back into the room. Sawyer looked at her. And then to Sayid. Kate, however saw Henry, lying on the floor. Bleeding. Sawyer then grabbed Sayid and took him out of the room

"What the hell was that all about?"

"He deserved it.."

"No he didn't. We don't even know if he's an other." he paused. Knowing something that would make Sayid listen. "Do ya think that Shannon would have wanted you to do that?"

"Shannon is dead."

"Yeah, I forgot about that one. I know that. But if she were alive, would she have wanted ya to torture a guy like that?"

"No..."

"Then, next time, when the thought gets into your head, cause I think it will, think about her. Think about what she would want you to do." Sawyer backed away, just in time to bump into Kate.

"I'm going to the beach." She said. She sounded angry. He looked up and saw Jack standing at the doorway of the armory.

"Nice going Doc'," He said and then followed Kate.

Sawyer and Kate walked silently down to the beach. Kate, finally stopped at Sawyer's tent. He gave her a puzzled look and then watched as she entered it. He followed and watched nervously as she sat down and closed her eyes for a moment.

"So what did ol' Jacko do this time?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Will you two just get along?"

"Sorry Freckles.' He said. And to emphasize it , he kissed her. For a few minutes they stayed there and then, something caught Kate's eye. Before Sawyer could stop her, she pulled away from blankets and lifted a top of a metal container, she then saw five nine milliammeter guns. She realized that they were from her case. She then spotted her toy airplane. She looked at Sawyer angrily.

TBC


End file.
